1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover provided on a part of a casing that houses an apparatus, and particularly to a protective cover provided at a dangerous region for a person to touch.
2. Related Art
Electrical apparatuses and other apparatuses which are especially planned to be used outdoors are often housed in casings, and each of their output terminals is provided on a part of the casing. A protective cover is provided in front of the output terminal to prevent workers from touching it carelessly.
FIG. 10 is an example of a sound-proof engine driven generator which is shown in Registered Utility Model No. 3096471, and a hollow part 220 is provided in a side wall of a sound-proof case 202 in a sound-proof engine driven generator 201. A mounting plate 210 mounted with output terminals 211 is provided in this hollow part 220, and a front surface of the mounting plate 210 is covered with a lid 227. The lid 227 has a structure in which a hinge not shown is provided at an upper end and a side part is bolted. External output lines 212 are connected to the output terminals 211 by removing bolts, and thereafter, the lid 227 is closed and fixed with the bolts.
FIG. 11 is another example also shown in Registered Utility Model No. 3096471. The output terminal 211 is provided at the mounting plate 210 which is mounted to a left side wall in the drawing of the terminal plate mounting member 220, and the external output line 212 is inserted into the output terminal 211, and is fastened and fixed with a bolt. The external output line 212 is pulled outside from a clearance formed between a lower end of the lid 227 and the terminal mounting member 220.
FIG. 12 is shown in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 2-96433. A terminal mounting part 303b is provided below an operation panel 312 of a sound-proof engine generator 301 by being partitioned by a front surface cover inside surface 303d and a partition wall 311, and an output terminal 313 is provided on a terminal mounting board 314 placed in this terminal mounting part 303b. A terminal cover 316 is provided to cover the output terminal 313 and the terminal mounting board 314, and this terminal cover 316 is fixed by screwing a bolt (not shown) inserted through a bolt hole 319 into a threaded hole 320, so that the terminal cover 316 is not easily opened.
A protruding piece 316d is provided in the vicinity of a right side hinge shown in the drawing, of the terminal cover 316, so that the protruding piece 316d operates a switch not shown with the terminal cover 316 closed to promote a safe operation.
The structures of the peripheries of the output terminals shown in FIGS. 10-12 have sufficient consideration of safety.
However, when the external output lines are frequently connected and disconnected, these structures require complicated operations and are considerably inconvenient in handling.